APH FrUK and USUK
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: Arthur get's sick, in the middle of the meeting, what should Francis and Alfred do?


**Warning: Threesome, smut, bad language and words. (The best of fan fiction) 18 +  
Characters: Alfred F Jones, Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland. (America, France and England)**

I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction, it took me a while and I do enjoy writing it's just I have been having a rough time making my monthly release. (I have that cause I'll release a new Fan fiction every month, but I have failed a lot in these months)

Enjoy 3

He panted, soundly and pretty roughly. His chest felt tight and his eyes were watery, his lips were half opened and soft air came pressing out trough his lips.  
"IGGY!" Alfred yelled and walked toward Arthur which was panting with fever on the table. "What are you doing…You look so not cool!" Francis glanced over at Arthur, the blush made Francis smirk and moved closer to the Britain.  
Alfred placed his hand on the poor older Britain and sighed as he felt how warm the English man was.  
Francis sighed and looked over at Alfred's movements, his eyes turning into a devilish smirk.

The other nations just looked at each other and shrugged, Japan seemed like he wanted to take some photos since he had picked up his camera, taking photos off Ivan and Wang Yao.  
They all didn't pay much attention to the strange behavior of the British man that had panted for a while. "France, care to help me getting him to a bedroom…" Alfred said lowly and whispered against Francis's ear, hoping the Frenchman would listen and help him.  
Arthur's body was pretty light as Alfred took a great hold of the Britain and looked over the face, Arthur's face was red an hot, his lips had been open for a while since he panted because of the one thing that made France smirk.

"What's wrong with his face?" Alfred asked and noticed that Francis had started to get dressed, "We need to take him to a room now!" Francis wasn't all perverted, of course he had his stop marks and he wouldn't actually take Arthur like that. Alfred nodded and slipped his coat around Arthur, the 50 mark on the back being seen quite well.  
Alfred and Francis rushed out the meeting door and ran toward the nearest hotel they could see, it wasn't smart taking Arthur out in the first place, but it was smart to get him in a bed as quickly as possible.  
They walked in the room they had gotten for the day; it was a good bedroom and had a double bed and a nice bath.

Alfred put Arthur on the bed; he looked at Arthur's face, no change! It was still red and full of funny panting noises; it had nearly started to get annoying.  
Francis looked over Arthur's body; he slowly started to unbutton the Britain's shirt, god…why did the English man have to be such a tease?  
Arthur stomach and chest was soon seen as the shirt was now fully open. "Where does Arthur work out?" Alfred came to ask, poking the Britain's stomach. "He doesn't work out…he eats normally and drinks water…he's not at a training place or something."

Alfred pouted and looked away but he quickly looked back as he noticed that Francis was starting to unzip and take away someone's pants. "Are you undressing him completely?" Alfred asked and looked over Francis's face, "Well, it's a bother…think about it…you're dribbling in sweat and you wear heavy clothes…wouldn't you want to get those clothes off?" Alfred nodded and took a hold of Arthur's upper body, helping Francis getting the pants off.  
Arthur made a muffled sound, like he was being gagged or something; Alfred quickly pulled Arthur's head up and looked at the blushing face.

"Such a fucking tease!" Alfred yelled and frowned as he pressed his lips against Arthur's lips, causing Arthur to squirm as he got kissed.  
"Alfred…you kissed Arthur….Arthur is sick!" Francis sighed and smirked, "Well...let's have some fun with this…" Francis said back, smirking and licking his lips. Alfred smirked back and patted Arthur's face, "Wake up…Arthur!" Arthur's eyes got closed tightly before he opened them slowly.  
"What?" Arthur said with a drowsy voice, it even didn't quite sound like Arthur. "You're dreaming…you're sick…it'll all turn and be good…just calm down…" Alfred and Francis whispered together against Arthur's ears, it sounded like a spell and it made Arthur sound so weak.  
Alfred slipped his shirt off quickly and watched Francis undress himself; they both gave each other some lewd and sexy smiles.

Alfred pressed his hands on Arthur's nipples, they were not reacting completely right away but if he rubbed them he knew they would.  
Arthur's eyes was dazed and looked straight trough the two nations that kept touching and looking over him, but he panted and knew what was going to happen, it a second his nipples got twisted and rubbed, making the Britain cry in pleasure.  
"He reacts…that's good…" Arthur didn't know who said that nor why his body was feeling this way, how long had he been since the last time he had touched himself? 10 or maybe 20 years ago.  
"Francis…you better start rubbing his dick..." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek, noticing how hot Arthur was. "Oui, but you better keep his nipples busy!"

Alfred gave Francis a teasing smirk, licking his lips as he pressed his lips on the Britain's left nipple, sucking and circling his tongue around the arousing nipple. "He's enjoying this…so bad!" Francis said and started to rub the Britain's member, making it wet with pre cum.  
"His face…is such a turn on…" Alfred said and poked his own member, rubbing his Florida to the sight of the Britain's face.  
Red, red and sexy with saliva dribbling down his lips. "Vous agree…" Francis said lowly and started to suck on the Britain's member, licking and making his tongue vibrate against the head.  
Arthur's lips opened and a ton of lustful and sexy moans surpassed his lips, he opened his eyes, which he had shut for a little while. "S-stop…I-I can't handle this anymore…" He said with his head up in the sky, feeling the sucking on his erotic areas getting rougher and sexier. "Oh? Arthur…where you awake?" Alfred said lowly, with his American accent shinning trough.

"That's lewd…" Francis said lowly, moving Arthur's legs apart from each other and noticed the nice looking entrance, sexy and was nearly inviting him to fuck the beautiful Britain all night. "Oh fuck, I just want to screw his brain out!" Francis said, his words would usually be calm and lewd, not so obvious or so, but Alfred knew what Francis meant. "Dios mio, I'll have to prepare him…" Francis said as he poked the entrance of the Britain. At the poking, Arthur moved his legs around and moaned a bit louder. "He squirms…do you have anything to cuff his arms with…" Francis took his tie and smirked as he tied Arthur to the bed and licked his lips kissing Arthur's lips as he moved Arthur around, into the doggy position. "He'll get fucked by me or suck you…or maybe the other way around…" Francis looked at Alfred and the American nodded and rubbed his member a little as he poked Arthur's lips with it.

Arthur looked up, watching Alfred's eyes as he opened his lips letting the dick slide on his tongue, "Ah! His mouth feels hot!" Alfred groaned and felt the fever mouth licking around his member. "Well, mon Arthur have a fever…" Francis said and licked Arthur's entrance, making the Britain moan against the member, muffled and full of cries. Francis couldn't speak now, he was too busy making Arthur wet, and wet he got, soon enough his entrance was dribbling with saliva, it made Francis smirk as he poked the entrance with a finger, making Arthur tremble, he was tired and wanted all of this to be over. Arthur stopped up sucking the member and wanted his hands to be free, as he opened his lips to speak a light drool went from his lips to the head of the American's member.  
"Just hurry! Francis…please put..." Arthur pleaded and waited pressing his ass up against the Frenchman's member.

Francis was turning red; he could feel himself getting more wild as he looked over Arthur's face, smirking as he pulled his member inside the little entrance, making Arthur moan louder and louder, "Does it hurt?" Francis asked as he touched the member of the Britain. "No! it feels fucking good!" Arthur blushed and started to suck Alfred again, noticing how close Alfred was, "You perverted ambassador." Alfred said louder as he pressed his hand on Arthur's head making Arthur deep throat.  
"Don't hurt him!" Francis said with a smirk on his face, "Says you, you didn't even bother preparing him…" Alfred licked his lips, groaning as he felt how deep the sucking had gotten. Arthur smiled and moved his body against the member inside him, holly shit, could it get better than this?

"You want me to move?" Francis asked and waited on the Britain to answer. Arthur was tired, he wanted to sleep, "MOVE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Arthur said blushing even more as he stopped up sucking Alfred, focusing on his own pleasure as Francis started to move in and out of the tight and wet entrance.  
Arthur moaned and gasped looking up at Alfred's face, "Don't forget me…" Alfred poked on his own member and soon enough Arthur moved and sucked on the member inside his mouth, "Oh fuck! I'll come soon…" Alfred said with a smirk on his face, "Are you fucking with me? I just started fucking Arthur…" Alfred bit his lips and panted as he released in Arthur's mouth, making Arthur wet with semen pretty much everywhere.

Arthur blushed and swallowed the cum that ended up in his mouth, he sighed and looked at where Alfred was, right under him, sucking and twirling on his nipples. Arthur gasped and moaned, "We'll double fuck him…right?" Alfred asked and poked his member up against the hole that had been getting wet with pre cum, salvia and Arthur's imagination.  
"Oui!" Francis replied as he moved a little upwards, hitting the British's prostate making Arthur moan loudly and come all over Alfred's stomach, "Oups…I hit his sweet spot…" Francis smirked and took some of the semen and placed it on the entrance making it nice and wet, "There…now…fuck him!" Alfred didn't hestitate for a second and slipped his huge Florida inside Arthur.  
But even though being stuffed with two huge dick's should make Arthur cry in pain, it instead made him cry in pleasure. "More…please…give me more…" Arthur was so lewd, crying out for more as he was stuffed, Alfred and Francis soon enough started to move, "So tight…we should do this more often…" Francis admitted and smirked as he moved his hands to the nipples, tweaking them as he was on the edge to cum.

"I agree…" Alfred said lowly and smirked as he noticed how lustful those sexy cries had started to get, making himself groan as he hit the Britain's prostate over and over.  
Arthur's eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy and his body was being abused that made him feel so aroused. Moaning and crying for more as he now noticed that, he both loved Francis and Alfred.  
What a mess, he thought before he collapsed on Alfred's body and felt the hotness inside being replaced with sperm and love. Arthur woke up in the middle of the night, blushing as he noticed how they all three had fallen asleep. Hugging each other like huge babies.

What had happened? Well, the bed sheets were wet, his body was aching everywhere and he could feel his hips burn. "I fucking love you…" He said soundly, drifting off to sleep.

**GHAAAAA! And there, finished, god it took me a while, but I don't know if it' s any good, but I sure hope so.  
I know it got a little out of place at the ending, but hello…IT'S THE ENDING!  
I don't own any of these characters, but I do own this fan fiction cause it's mine.  
**


End file.
